Lezioni di vita
by Ida59
Summary: Solo vivendo, imparando dai propri errori e soffrendo si diventa uomini. E Severus Piton ha molto sbagliato e sofferto...


Lezioni di vita

**Titolo:** Lezioni di vita

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 11/3/11

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Severus, Eileen Prince

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: diverse epoche (infanzia Severus – 6° anno HP)

**Avvertimenti**: missing moment

**Riassunto:** Solo vivendo, imparando dai propri errori e soffrendo si diventa uomini. E Severus Piton ha molto sbagliato e sofferto...

**Parole-pagine: **681 – 2

**Nota**: Scritta per il dodicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Una scena dall'infanzia di Severus".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita

_«Le Arti Oscure sono molte, varie, mutevoli ed eterne. Combatterle è come combattere un mostro con molte teste, il quale ogni volta che una testa viene mozzata ne fa ricrescere una ancora più feroce e astuta. Voi combatte rete ciò che è indeterminato, cangiante, indistruttibile._

_Le vostre difese devono dunque essere flessibili e fantasiose quanto le Arti che cercate di neutralizzare.»__1_

_- Sì, Severus, proprio così, bravo!_

La bacchetta di tua madre vibrava ancora nel tuo pugno serrato e un sorriso orgoglioso le illuminava gli occhi rendendola bella come raramente l'avevi mai vista. Aveva detto che era un incantesimo molto complesso, ma tu ti eri concentrato al massimo e l'avevi realizzato al primo colpo.

_- Diventerai un mago potentissimo, il migliore!_

La sua mano ossuta ti aveva accarezzato la testa scompigliandoti i lunghi capelli mal tagliati: non si curava del tuo aspetto, ma era bravissima a insegnarti difficili incantesimi e andando a scuola avresti presto scoperto che ne conoscevi di più perfino della metà degli allievi del settimo anno.2

_- È solo il sangue magico dei Prince, il __**mio**__ sangue, che scorre in te! _

C'era di nuovo quella strana luce nei suoi occhi, quella che notavi ogni volta che richiamava la superiorità dei maghi sui Babbani e che poi svaniva davanti a tuo padre, trasformandosi in tremule lacrime.

Hai impiegato anni per capire che si trattava solo di rabbia e delusione per il fallimento del suo matrimonio e che lei, nonostante tutto, continuava ad amare l'uomo che odiava te e la magia.

Ci hai masso una vita a comprendere che l'odio di tuo padre era solo paura.

_- Non dire niente a papà, però… lui non è in grado di capire, lui è solo… uno stupido Babbano!_

Lo diceva scrollando la testa mentre abbassava lo sguardo e tu a quel tempo non potevi capire il miscuglio di amore e odio di cui erano intrise le sue parole, ma di una cosa eri certo: Lily era figlia di Babbani, quindi loro non potevano essere inferiori ai maghi se erano stati in grado di dare la vita a un fiore stupendo come la tua Lily. E poi, Lily era una maga potente, l'avevi visto con i tuoi stessi occhi nel parco giochi, anche se nelle sue vene c'era solo sangue Babbano. _Sanguemarcio._ L'aveva definito così tua madre, ma quella volta eri riuscito a capire che era solo la rabbia a parlare, mentre con la bacchetta ti curava il brutto taglio sullo zigomo, retaggio dell'ultima volta in cui tuo padre ti avrebbe sorpreso a fare magie.

_- Il grande potere delle Arti Oscure, Severus, sarà tuo!_

Era stata tua madre che te ne aveva parlato, magnificandole, anche se in realtà neppure sapeva cosa fossero esattamente. Viveva nel ricordo d'un sogno d'amore svanito da tanto tempo e s'illudeva che le Arti Oscure le avrebbero reso la felicità.

Tu l'hai imparato sulla tua pelle che le Arti Oscure sono solo infelicità e morte, e per questo ora insegni ai tuoi allievi come difendersene.

Ma c'è stato un tempo in cui anche tu hai creduto di poter avere tutto… e hai perso Lily, il tuo unico amore. Le tue mani sono sporche del suo sangue, macchie che non verranno mai via dalla tua anima, e nemmeno dal tuo braccio, bollato da quell'orrido Marchio di morte che ti incatena al passato, ai tuoi rimpianti ed ai rimorsi. Al dolore di tutta una vita. Ad un futuro che tu stesso hai distrutto con una folle scelta.

Sì, hai imparato bene la lezione, sei un mago potente e conosci più incantesimi della maggioranza dei maghi, ma nelle tue vene il sangue di tuo padre vale esattamente quanto quello di tua madre.

Anche se lo sapevi, lo sapevi già da allora, quando eri ancora fiducioso nel tuo destino:

_- È diverso se si è figli di Babbani?_

_- No. Non è diverso.__3_

La mano della Granger, l'unica che svetta nella classe per rispondere alla tua domanda sul vantaggio di un incantesimo non verbale, è sempre lì a ricordartelo, anche se non ne hai proprio più bisogno, ed anche se non potrai assegnare alcun punto alla sua bravura: la tua recita di professore carogna deve continuare, non puoi permetterti di essere te stesso e di levarti la maschera, di sorriderle come facevi con Lily. La scelta di tanti anni fa ti ha condannato ed ora sai che devi pagare le tue colpe, fino in fondo.

Fino a mantenere la promessa fatta ad Albus.

1 Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue – Cap. 9 – la lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure tenuta da Piton nel 6° anno.

2 Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco – cap. 27 - affermazione di Sirius Black

3 Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte – cap. 33 – la domanda di Lily e la risposta del piccolo Severus nei ricordi di Piton.

3


End file.
